Kill me Dreams
by IzumiHTF95
Summary: la vida de Angie, una psicóloga que trabaja cuidando niños en uno de los mejores y más prestigiosos hospitales de la región, cambiara sin darse cuenta al conocer a un niño llamado Jeff al cual ayudara pero... ¿que le deparara el destino al tomar esa decisión?


**Hola, Hola~ Este es mi primer fanfic en lo que concierne a los Creppy pastas c: y la historia no es completamente mía, de echo yo solo ayudo a la edición y ortografía de esta ^^ el fanfic es original de "Asagi Yakuza" con la cual compartiré créditos de la historia nwn. Sin más que decir pasemos a la historia~ wiiiii c:**

**Advertencia: Carga sexual/Lenguaje para adultos/Violencia/Muerte de uno oh más personajes.**

* * *

en la cama de un hospital una chica esta reposando con vendas debajo de la nariz, gira el rostro y observa un jarrón lleno de rosas rojas cerca de la ventana estas son iluminadas por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana , les lanza una pequeña mirada melancólica y..

(entra un doctor)

esta mi paciente favorita? n_n se nota que mejor

-*hace un movimiento de ojos simulando una sonrisa*

-tranquila querida pronto te quitaremos esas vendas molestas por otras y pronto podrás hablar

-*asiente con la cabeza*

- las visitas no estas permitidas ahora pero *saca debajo de su bata* creo que eres afortunada al saber que tienes amigos y familia que te aprecia..

los ojos se le iluminan y observa un libro el cual abraza y ansiosa mente comienza a hojear de este saca fotografias con mensajes de "te extrañamos esperamos que te mejores", etc..

-jajajaja bueno xD querida te dejo veo que tienes mucho que hacer ahora, nos vemos n-n

-*le dice adiós con la mano y comienza a leer y en eso*

-coloquemos le ahí con cuidado...

-esta bien doctor

la chica miraba con detenimiento y angustia al nuevo compañero de cuarto que tenia al igual que ella el rostro vendado pero el lo tenia por completo , una de las enfermeras nota la mirada inquietante de la chica , ella al parecer tenia buena relación con los empleados del hospital a lo que la enfermera le responde:

- tranquila linda, no le pasara nada malo el peligro ya paso para el solo tiene que descansar

ella asiente con la cabeza mientras sigue mirando hacia donde esta el chico con las preguntas, que le habrá pasado?, quien era? , seguro que estará bien?. 4 días después, la noche llego rápido, y la hora de dormir invadió al hospital , todos dormían excepto, la chica que gracias a una lampara de noche continuaba su lectura hasta que.. escucho... unos gemidos que después se convirtieron en sollozos... el llanto, provenía del chico de al lado que hace unos días atrás había reaccionado pero ella lo veía pocas veces pues una cortina de hospital lo separaba por la mañana y escuchaba de vez en cuando el diagnostico del doctor que no era muy alentador... todas las noches lo oía lamentarse.. con las incesante pregunta de "por que a mi?"... ella también se hacia esa pregunta y quería hablar con ese chico.. pues su desgracia le había cobrado caro... pero ella sabia que la respuesta que ambos se hacían no tendría respuesta quería ayudarlo pero como hacerlo si no podía hablarle así que decidió esperar... una tarde al fin le cambiaron las vendas de la cara y fueron sustituidas por un tapabocas blanco.

-bueno mi niña -dijo el doctor- se que has presentado poca mejoría en cuanto tu sabes..

-esta bien doctor entiendo

-quieres ver como quedo la herida en/

-no... por ahora no...por favor

-...estas segura? mmm eres el primer paciente que veo que no me pide un espejo de inmediato

-no me quejo creo que esta bien el tapabocas no me incomoda bueno solo me pica un poquito

-jajaja descuida pronto te acostumbraras procura no tocarte la herida esta bien?

-esta bien doctor haré lo que me diga

-bien ahora iré a ver a tu compañerito de al lado

-si...

la noche callo de nuevo y ella aun continuaba con su lectura nocturna y escucho los mismos sollozos que escuchaba todas las noches de aquel chico solo que ahora podía intervenir y quizá ser de ayuda al igual que algunas personas la ayudaron cuando ella también lloraba en las noches era su momento de regresar lo que le habían dado...se levanto de la cama despacio se dirigió a donde estaba el muchacho y lo vio acostado de lado llorando..ella coloco la mano sobre su hombro este reacciono de manera brusca.

-tranquilo soy amiga no vengo a hacerte daño

-que quieres? *con tono molesto* vienes a burlarte de mi¡?

-no... quizá pueda hacerte compañía un ratito...yo.. soy tu compañera de habitación desde hace días pero... lamentablemente no podía comunicarme contigo

-debo de verme horrendo no?

-como? o.o

-o es que acaso no me vez?.. no ves mis quemaduras?.. NO VEZ MI ROSTRO O-OH QUIZÁ COMO ME VEO? el doctor y las enfermeras lo murmuran piensan que no les oigo... *comienza a llorar* debo de verme...como un un ...-ella lo toma de la mano-

-mira no se por lo que has pasado... pero.. se que sientes... lo se...

-no creo que lo sepas...

-es porque no puedes verme *sonrisa nerviosa*...jeje.. yo... igual creo que quedare marcada para siempre... me han quitado las vendas hace poco y... no tengo valor para mirarme al espejo... no quiero verme... tengo miedo..

-ambos entonces lo tenemos...

-bueno no te sientas mal, la vida sigue, y tenemos que enfrentarla con lo que tenemos si no no vale la pena vivir..

-suenas muy animada.. que te paso?...

-am... pues... yo...

-..perdona soy un imprudente... yo no debí...

-si te cuento tu me cuentas a mi lo que paso?...

-... *soltó una risa* claro...

- no fue hace mucho... mas bien hace apenas unas semanas atrás... yo estaba en casa después de un día largo de escuela, era temprano... como las 2 de la tarde, tengo amigos,, pocos pero los que realmente necesito, ninguno de ellos se droga, fuma toma o tiene algún vicio, mi compañía de la tarde era mi madre . ella me dijo que se había olvidado de comprar algunas cosas del supermercado.. ya me imaginaba que me mandaría a mi así que.. accedí voluntariamente de todas formas así podría escaparme un rato de las labores de la casa

-jajaja eres perezosa no?

-no, no era eso jejeje es que pensé que podría convencerla de quizá que me comprara algo tenia en mente un chocolate , y acepto, tranquilamente fui al super.. compre los víveres que nos hacían falta, no me olvide de mi chocolate y camine de regreso a casa, y .. es ahí donde empezó todo. ... camine y me lleno una sensación extraña como si alguien me siguiera... mi padre me advirtió que siempre el ser humano tiene un instinto de peligro y el que no le presta atención termina pagando las consecuencias así que... apresure mi paso y mire disimuladamente atrás de mi ... note a un joven de lo que parecía ser una sudadera se me hizo extraño puesto que hacia calor.. camine mas rápido casi corriendo y note que el me seguía también , me apresure sabia que si encontraba un transporte colectivo mi vida estaría a salvo, pero para mi desgracia no pasaba ninguno, y el aliento se me escapaba con cada paso que daba pronto no podría correr mas, y entonces... tropecé... lo que sigue me es difícil describirlo, casi no recuerdo mucho ...

-... te hizo algún daño?

-si... desperté en el hospital con varios golpes y... y... s-según lo que o-oi.. mi cara... mi...lado .. d-e-e la... bueno es...

el joven noto el nerviosismo de la chica al hablar así que aun con la mano de ella sujetando la suya le apretó con una calidez inexplicable como consolándola eso le dio valor y continuo hablando.

-según los médicos no me hizo nada peor.. no abuso de mi ..sexualmente hablando... pero ... mi rostro...se llevo la peor parte del ataque... y lo peor de todo es que... me hizo daño y yo.. ni siquiera llevaba dinero suelto... tenia el justo para las compras...

-y atraparon a ese maldito hijo de.. -ella interrumpió rápido antes de que soltara esa palabra y al pregunta completa-

-no aun no lo han atrapado solo ruego a dios que.. no le haga daño a nadie mas...

-... lo lamento mucho... ese maldito ... debería de estar.

-yo no le deseo mal.

-pero lo que te hizo? *tono exaltado*

-se que de alguna manera la gente paga por las acciones que comete.. es una regla de vida.. y yo con la vida no me meto...

-eres muy... tolerante no?...

-pues..*se quedo pensando un rato* jajaaja

-...eres rara lo sabias?...

-lo siento es que... hace semanas que no digo ni una palabra y ... las primeras que digo son .. por ahora las mas dolorosas... pero es que me rió... porque... porque.. *se le corta la voz* no quiero llorar, no quiero, o el... que me hizo esto... habrá logrado hacerme mas daño...y mis padres... de por si ya sufren.. no quiero que vean mis ojos rojos por el llanto... ni quiero que vean a su hija alegre.. devastada... no quiero mirarme en el espejo porque sera un recordatorio de lo que me paso... pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo... solo espero que no sea muy pronto...

-perdona...

-por que te disculpas?

-creía que ... al reírte .. parecía que te daba igual pero... ahora creo que eres muy valiente... pero sabes... no puedo verte ahora... pero tu tu voz.. am *nervios* tu voz suena muy dulce... debes de ser muy guapa... y de seguro lo que tengas en la cara... no sera nada... nada que el maquillaje no arregle no?

-em gracias y em O/O pues no lo había pensado... jejeje... amm ... por cierto... tu... bueno no nos hemos presentado. mi nombre es Angie Astrof

-un gusto angie... mi nombre es jeff...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este primer capitulo~ ¿Que les pareció?. Nuevamente aclaro que es el primer fanfic de Jeff the Killer que hago~ QuQ (normalmente son todos de Happy Tree Friends XDD) Así que no sean malos con mi~ ;u; . se aceptan criticas constructivas c: me encantaría saber su opinión~ ^^ 3 Nuevamente, Doy al menos el 70% de los créditos a Asagi Yakuza XD mente detrás de este pequeño y humilde proyecto~ . Nos leemos pronto ;D 3**


End file.
